Halloween Yuri no Party
by Roy-Daidouji
Summary: Crossover Multiple con distintas series de anime y manga yuri.  La señorita Daidouji da una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar Halloween, con invitadas muy especiales.


**N.A.** Este es un massive crossover que presente para el concurso de FanFics de la página Michiru Foros, aquí encontraran a varios de mis personajes favoritos de series yuri (anime y manga), Sasameki Koto, Simoun, Strawberry Panic!, Kannazuki no Miko, Maria Sama ga Miteru, Manga no Tsukurikata, GirlFriends, entre algunos otros. Desde luego sin olvidar a mis protagonistas Tomoyo y Sakura. Bueno, sin más que esperar, les deseo un Feliz Halloween a todos y comenzamos.

**Halloween Yuri no Party**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, y las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar pálidamente en el cielo de otoño, y en la mansión Daidouji, los preparativos para la fiesta de disfraces que la señorita Tomoyo tenía planeada para celebrar Halloween estaban casi terminados, ella personalmente supervisaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde la comida hasta la magnífica decoración de toda la casa. La decoración comenzaba en la entrada de su casa con un sendero de grandes linternas de calabaza que conformaban la única iluminación del jardín, el cual estaba decorado para simular un cementerio, con algunas lapidas y cruces. Al final de este sendero, se llegaba a las escaleras, en las cuales había más calabazas un poco más pequeñas alumbrando cada peldaño. El salón principal estaba adornado, con cortinas naranjas y negras, además de varias telarañas que colgaban del techo junto con algunos murciélagos y arañas de juguete. Incluso todas las sirvientas llevaban su clásico atuendo negro, pero todos los encajes que antes eran de color blanco ahora eran color anaranjado o morado. Sin duda Tomoyo se había esforzado para hacer esta fiesta de disfraces inolvidable para todos los invitados.

Cuando Tomoyo se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en su lugar, salió al jardín para descansar un rato. Se apoyo delicadamente en un árbol mientras con sus pies jugaba con las hojas secas. Necesitaba relajarse un momento después de todo el trabajo que había hecho, y nada mejor que contemplar las estrellas. Aun cuando podía permanecer allí largo rato maravillada con la paz del lugar, tenía que subir y ponerse su disfraz, pronto llegaría Sakura y todos los demás invitados.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, y tras una rápida ducha, tomo su vestido del armario, era un hermoso vestido medieval de estilo gótico, que ella misma había confeccionado era de un color purpura intenso, tenía una larga falda, de terciopelo que cubría sus pies, en el abdomen tenia múltiples cintas de color negro, que al ser atadas acentuaban aun mas su hermosa figura, también tenía unas largas mangas que cubrían parte de sus manos y terminaban en una elegante "V". El vestido dejaba al desnudo los hombros de Tomoyo, mostrando la bella blancura de su piel. Como único accesorio, llevaba un collar negro tejido, con varias rosas adornándolo, de el pendía una hermosa cruz de plata finamente adornada con un bella gema color violeta en el centro.

Cuando Tomoyo hubo terminado de vestirse, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, pensando que sin duda impresionaría a su linda Sakura con este atuendo. El sonido del timbre en el piso de abajo interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dispuso a bajar para recibir a los invitados. Bajo tan rápido como su vestuario se lo permitía, y cuando llego, el ama de llaves ya había abierto la puerta, y en el recibidor, estaba Sakura de pie esperándola.

─Al fin llegas Sakura ─dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a ella y le plantaba un dulce beso en sus labios, pero la castaña apenas si reacciono, pues se había quedado mirando a Tomoyo boquiabierta.

─ To-tomoyo, te ves… hermosa ─balbuceo Sakura.

─¿En serio? ¿Te lo parece? ─dijo Tomoyo coquetamente mientras giraba para que Sakura pudiera ver todo el vestido.

─Desde luego, te ves espectacular ─Sakura seguía admirando la belleza de Tomoyo sobrecogida.

─Bueno mejor sube y cámbiate de ropa, deje tu disfraz en mi cama, lo termine esta mañana.

─Gracias Tomoyo-chan, vuelvo en un minuto ─dijo la castaña al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

─Oye Sakura ─dijo Tomoyo al pie de las escaleras─ ¿te gustaría que te ayudara a cambiarte de ropa?

─¿Hoe? ─Sakura pareció entender las intenciones de la pelinegra y pareció salir del estupor en el que había caído al ver a Tomoyo en su disfraz─ ¡No Tomoyo!, si te dejo hacer eso, tardaríamos mucho en bajar y los invitados están por llegar, quédate a recibirlos.

─¿Estás segura?, prometo no hacer nada─ insistió Tomoyo coquetamente mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios fingiendo inocencia, pero su provocativa mirada delataba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sakura dudo por unos momentos, no había duda de que Tomoyo estaba a punto de convencerla usando esa estrategia, pero hizo un último esfuerzo para no ceder.

─T-tomoyo no me mires así, esta vez no va a funcionar, quédate aquí y recibe a nuestros invitados yo me puedo cambiar sola ─y antes de que Tomoyo "atacara" de alguna otra manera subió a prisa los escalones que le faltaban.

Tomoyo suspiro derrotada, pero no importaba ya habría tiempo para estar a solas con Sakura mas tarde, mientras tanto el timbre volvía a sonar y ella se preparo para recibir a sus invitados. Las primeras en llegar habían sido Sumika y Kazama, la primeria venia disfrazada de Dracula, al estilo de las películas clásicas, y Kazama venía de un vestido más llamativo. Era un vestido de Neko rosa, con orejas de gato, cola y guantes de garra, además de una falda provocativamente corta.

─Bienvenidas ─dijo Tomoyo, y saludo a ambas con una beso en la mejilla.

─Hola Tomoyo –contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo─ gracias por invitarnos.

─Gracias a ustedes por venir ─Tomoyo hacía gala de sus habilidades como anfitriona─ pasen al salón principal, son las primeras en llegar.

Sugee –exclamo Kazama sorprendida al llegar al salon─ mira Sumika, que decoración mas linda ─y se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación viendo cada uno de los detalles incluso en algunas de las sirvientas que ella consideraba lindas.

Tomoyo aprovecho esto, y se acerco a Sumika para decirle algo en voz baja.

─Así que la convenciste de usar ese disfraz Sumi.

─Si, a decir verdad no me costó tanto trabajo, gracias por confeccionarlo.

─No fue problema ─sonrió Tomoyo─ tú hiciste lo difícil que fue conseguir las medidas.

─Difícil pero divertido, además valió la pena, con esa falda tan corta, se ve mejor que con el traje de baño, y si se llegara a tropezar entonces. . . ─pero Sumika ya no termino la frase, se había puesto a fantasear con las posibilidades, y dado el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz se podía deducir que esas posibilidades no eran nada inocentes.

Sumika, Sumika, ¡Sumika! ─Tomoyo sacudía a Sumika intentando sacarla de sus fantasías.

─Ah, perdón Tomoyo es solo que mi mente comenzó a. . . divagar.

─Si, me di cuenta, en fin, espero esta noche al fin te le declares a Kazama, no te pongas tan nerviosa, yo estaba igual y mírame ahora soy la feliz novia de Sakura.

─Está bien, esta será mi noche hoy le diré a Kazama lo que siento y entonces podre besarla y, y, y. . . ─pero de nuevo no pudo terminar su frase, Tomoyo iba a despertarla de nuevo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, le hizo saber que ya habían llegado más invitados.

Quienes acababan de llegar eran las miembros de la Chor Tempest Rimone y Dominura, al ver sus disfraces, Tomoyo rio un poco, y es que eran algo confusos, pues Dominura iba disfrazada de una linda caperucita roja, mientras que Rimone iba disfrazada de lobo feroz, con sus grandes orejas, su cola, sus garras, e incluso con una nariz de lobo con bigotes y colmillos incluidos.

─Hola, que bueno que vinieron ─las recibió Tomoyo─ lindos disfraces.

─¿En serio te gustan? ─pregunto Rimone─ ¿No crees que Dominura se ve linda vestida así? ─Dominura, se sonrojo ante este comentario.

─Si, se ve muy linda, y tu también te ves muy tierna de Lobo feroz ─dijo Tomoyo─ pasen al salón principal, ya han llegado Sumika y Kazama.

─Gracias Tomoyo ─dijo Dominura aun sonrojada, parecía sentirse nerviosa en ese disfraz.

─Que te pasa Dominura ─pregunto sonriente Tomoyo─ te hubiera gustado más venir de lobo feroz.

Sí, pero digamos que... ─y se sonrojo aun mas cuando hablaba─ Rimone fue muy persuasiva, recuerdas el cuento en el que el lobo se come a caperucita roja, bueno. . . ya te imaginaras el resto.

Tomoyo rio por la sinceridad de Dominura, y las dejo en el salón con las otras chicas mientras volvía al recibidor pues mas chicas habían llegado.

Al llegar a la puerta, vio a las sacerdotisas Chikane y Himeko, acompañadas de las estudiantes de Miatre Shizuma y Nagisa, las primeras llevaban su túnica de sacerdotisas, mientras que Shizuma venia disfrazada de con un lindo vestido de bruja, con una larga capa morada y un largo sombrero puntiagudo, Nagisa venia disfrazada de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Chikane y Shizuma parecían muy aliviadas de al fin llegar, pero Nagisa y Himeko por otra parte, platicaban sin cesar. Tomoyo saludo a las cuatro chicas y las condujo al salón principal, y entonces pudo oír la plática de Nagisa y Himeko.

─Aun recuerdo cuando conocí a Chikane-chan en ese jardín de rosas ─decía Himeko con un brillo en los ojos y suspirando.

─Si, te entiendo, parecería que fue ayer cuando vi a mi Etoile-sama por primera vez bajo ese árbol mi primer día en Miatre ─Nagisa tenía la misma expresión de Himeko.

Tomoyo rio al ver como Chikane y Shizuma miraban al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

¿Y ha sido así todo el camino? ─pregunto Tomoyo.

Si, ni un minuto han parado de hablar, ─dijo Chikane─ Chikane-chan esto, Etoile-sama lo otro. . . me moría por llegar aquí y hablar con alguien más.

Intentamos hablar entre nosotras, pero a cada rato nos interrumpían sus suspiros y gritos ─Shizuma suspiro─ incluso hicieron su lista de sus momentos favoritos en los que las habíamos tratado mal.

Creo que intuyo el primer lugar de Himeko ─Tomoyo no paraba de reír─ pero bueno, pasen, sírvanse lo que quieran mientras voy a recibir a los demás invitados.

Cuando llego al recibidor, aun no llegaba nadie, pero no tardo en ver a Sakura bajar por las escaleras, ya con su disfraz. Era un disfraz de Gothic Lolita diseñado por Tomoyo usando distintas telas de color naranja y negro, el vestido tenía una pequeña falda y medias a rayas que intercalaban los colores del vestido, su cabello iba sujeto con dos broches de calabaza, su falda era negra con holanes color naranja, que era el color de la blusa que llevaba, además de un par de guantes negros, y como detalle un pequeño sombrero de copa color negro con una cinta naranja alrededor. Sin duda Tomoyo quería que Sakura fuera el espíritu de la fiesta.

─Sakura, te ves divina ─dijo Tomoyo corriendo hacia Sakura.

─¿Tú crees, Tomoyo? ─dijo la castaña muy apenada─ La verdad es que me gusto mucho el vestido, pero no sé si me vea bien en el.

─¿De qué estás hablando? Te queda perfecto, no olvides que lo hice pensando en ti ─Tomoyo no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de Sakura con su cámara la cual no se sabía de dónde había salido─ De hecho te ves tan bien que me dan ganas de. . .

Y sin dar tiempo a que Sakura la detuviera, Tomoyo rodeó con sus manos la cintura de la joven, mientras reducía la distancia entre ambas, acerco sus labios a los de Sakura y comenzó un tierno beso, Sakura se dejo llevar por el momento y con sus brazos envolvió el cuello de la pelinegra, pronto el beso se intensifico, y hubieran continuado así toda la noche, pero el timbre las hizo separarse, aunque con una gran sonrisa.

Las recién llegadas eran Akko, Mari, Asuka y Morishita (_N.A. Aclaro que las últimas dos chicas son del manga "Manga no Tsukirakata" que está actualmente publicándose en Michiru no Fansub)_, Akko venia disfrazada de una linda diablita, con sus cuernos, su tridente, su cola terminada en punta y un vestido rojo muy entallado. Mari en contraste, venia disfrazada de ángel, con un vestido de una pieza con la falda un poco corta, medias blancas, unas pequeñas alas y su aureola dorada en la cabeza. Asuka venia disfrazada de doctora, y Morishita de enfermera.

Tomoyo y Sakura saludaron a las chicas, y se dirigieron a donde estaban las demás, Tomoyo le dejo indicaciones al ama de llaves de que recibiera a las siguientes invitadas y las llevara al salón principal, pues ella se quedaría atendiendo a los invitados en la fiesta.

─Oye Asuka ¿Cuándo se publica tu siguiente manga? ─Tomoyo estaba interesada pues era seguidora de su trabajo en especial desde que publicaba historias yuri.

─Pues ya pronto, de hecho mañana entrego mis páginas, lo bueno fue que Morishita hizo que me apurara a trabajar en ellas y las termine a tiempo ─dijo Asuka con aire despreocupado.

─No tanto, recuerda que dejaste a Takeda-san haciendo el entintado de las últimas tres páginas ─le reprocho Morishita.

─Si, pero no importa, es tan aburrida, que de seguro no hubiera querido venir a la fiesta ─se defendió Asuka─ Además, ¿Cuál hubiera sido su disfraz? ¿Frankenstein?

Y las tres rieron, mientras, a su derecha, Sakura iba platicando con Akko y Mari, sobre lo bonitos que le parecían sus vestidos.

─¿Verdad que si Sakura? ─decía Akko muy animada─ yo le dije a Mari que viniéramos disfrazadas así, yo misma la maquille y la verdad se ve muy linda, aunque mi Mari-chin siempre se ve linda.

─Akko ya basta ─dijo Mari apenada─ me estas avergonzando.

─Pero es la verdad, de hecho en estos momentos a esta diablita le gustaría hacer pecar a este ángel ─Akko había comenzado a abrazar a Mari.

─Detente Akko, este no es el momento ─Mari empujaba a Akko con ambos brazos en un intento por mantenerla alejada.

Sakura extrañada y un poco incomoda dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria a las chicas.

Ya en el vestíbulo, las chicas platicaban una con otra, por fin Chikane y Shizuma se habían escapado de sus dos molestias y estaban sentadas sospechosamente cerca de una botella de vino de la que ya había desaparecido un cuarto de la botella. En otro lado Sumika se preocupaba por mantener a Kazama alejada de Rimone ya que en cuanto la rubia la hubo visto, había corrido a abrazarla pues le parecía muy linda, Dominura la miraba con un poco de enfado y celos pero mantenía elegantemente la calma. Y Nagisa y Himeko seguían con su plática sobre quien tenía a la mejor pareja.

Sakura fue a saludar a cada una de las chicas. Le costó un poco el separarse de Nagisa y Himeko quienes no dejaban de preguntarle sobre Tomoyo, ella tuvo que contarles la historia de cierta goma de borrar, para así aprovechar y escapar mientras ellas emocionadas recordaban que objetos eran importantes en su relación. Cuando llego con Sumika y Kazama, esta no pudo evitar contenerse y se desvivió en elogios a lo linda que se veía Sakura.

─Sumika, ¿no te parece súper linda? ─Kazama estaba encantada en esta fiesta─ mira cada que la abrazo dice "¿Hoe? de una manera tan linda.

─¿Hoe?

─¡Kya! ─exclamo Kazama embelesada.

─Kazama, aléjate de ella, es la novia de Tomoyo. ─dijo Sumika mientras separaba a Kazama de Sakura.

─Ya lo sé pero es que es una chica tan linda ─Sumika bufo al oír esto.

Tomoyo que estaba hablando con Chikane y Shizuma miraba desde lejos, y aunque no era celosa, le hubiera gustado que Kazama no fuera tan amigable con su Sakura, en su mente enfatizo "Mi Sakura".

Pronto llegaron más invitadas, entre ellas la Rodoreamon, Mamina, Paraietta, Neviril y Aeru, Kaimu y Alti, quienes decidieron llevar su traje de Simoun Simula. Anna e Izumi llegaron en su traje de Maiden. Luego aparecieron Nana y Hitomi disfrazadas de estudiantes de Hogwarts, Despues llegaron más estudiantes de la colina Astraea Tamao, Yaya, Tsubomi, Chikaru, Hikari, Amane. También todas las rosas del colegio femenino Lilian y como las estudiantes de ambas escuelas habían llevado sus uniformes, más bien parecía fiesta escolar que de disfraces, solo Chikaru iba disfrazada de una gran y esponjosa calabaza, después llegaron Fumi, Akira y Sugimoto, y por ultimo llegaron Haruka y Michiru en sus trajes de Sailor Scouts.

Sin duda la fiesta de Tomoyo había sido un éxito, al inicio, todas platicaban, mientras comían los distintos platillos que habían en las mesas repartidas por todo el Salon, Kazama ya había intentado conquistar a casi todas en la fiesta, y quizás lo habría logrado un par de veces pero Sumika se lo impedía, Rimone no se separaba de la mesa de dulces y hacia que Dominura probara de todos lo que ella comía.

Pronto comenzó el baile, con "Youen Naru Kizuna no Hibiki", en la pista bailaban Neviril con Aeru, Tamao y Nagisa, Tomoyo y Sakura, Haruka y Michiru, Touko y Yumi, Kaimu y Alti, luego empezó a sonar "Kumori Glass no Mukou", y varias de Lilian se pararon a bailar, y aunque cuando empezaron canciones un poco más animadas como "Agony" y "Re-Sublimity", se querían sentar, Sei, las convencía de que no fueran tan aburridas y bailara, después de todo no estaban en la escuela.

Después del baile, todas pidieron que Tomoyo cantara y accedió a cantar "Yoru no Uta" acompañada en el piano por Sachiko, luego paso Rodoreamon, Yumi, e incluso Dominura, a deleitar a todos con su hermosa voz, todas se la estaban pasando muy bien, no había duda de que Tomoyo sabia como organizar una fiesta, En el concurso al mejor disfraz otorgado por Michiru, el primer lugar lo gano Chikaru por su peluche de calabaza gigante.

Aprovechando que todas estaban ocupadas, Tomoyo busco a Sakura, para salir un momento y disfrutar del fresco de la noche, la encontró hablando con Mari quien le estaba dando consejos de belleza aprendidos de Akko.

─¿Mari me permites que me lleve a Sakura un momento? –dijo Tomoyo.

─Si, claro ─sonrió Mari─ debo buscar a Akko que ya ha bebido de mas y no quiero que cometa una barbaridad.

Tomoyo tomo a Sakura de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida, en el camino se encontraron a Nagisa y a Himeko que buscaban desconsoladas a sus Tachi.

─Ya hace rato que no las vemos ─dijo Hiimeko─ no aparecen por ningún lado.

─Que extraño, yo las vi hace un momento estaban cerca de la mesa del vino con Akko y Hitomi ─dijo Sakura.

─Bueno si las ven díganles que las estamos buscando ─dijo Nagisa y ambas chicas continuaron con su búsqueda.

Ya cerca de la salida encontraron a Sei que estaba animando a Yumi y a Touko a beber mas, por razones que quizás era mejor no averiguar. Cuando por fin hubieron salido, Tomoyo vio que en el jardín, detrás de un árbol estaban Chikane y Shizuma enfrascadas en un beso muy apasionado, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura por el contrario se sintió tan avergonzada de haberlas visto que no levanto la mirada hasta que no llego con Tomoyo al otro extremo del jardín.

─Bien, parece que al fin estamos solas –dijo Tomoyo y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a besar a Sakura aunque esta vez el beso no empezó tan tierno, Tomoyo tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura y se dedico a saborear los dulces labios de su amada. Sakura quien obviamente también había esperado por esto, respondió febrilmente a la caricia de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo comenzó a intensificar el beso, al tiempo que posaba su mano derecha en las piernas de Sakura, acariciando la piel que tanto adoraba, Sakura advirtió este movimiento y suspiro dejando que Tomoyo la guiara, pronto la mano de Tomoyo comenzó a escalar amenazadoramente por las piernas de Sakura, y cuando esta hubo llegado bajo su falda, Sakura la detuvo.

Tomoyo no, ─dijo con voz entrecortada Sakura─ mejor vayamos a tu cuarto.

Tomoyo asintió, beso la mano de Sakura y luego se encaminaron felices a la mansión, alumbradas cálidamente por los faroles de calabaza. Cuando llegaron al punto donde habían visto a Chikane y Shizuma, estas ya no estaban, así que pasaron al salón, donde ya las invitadas se veían cansadas.

Bien, amigas, les agradezco a todas por venir, como se que ya es muy tarde, las invito a que se queden a dormir en mi casa, he preparado varias habitaciones para ustedes, solo que ─Tomoyo se detuvo mientras sonreía antes de continuar─ no hay tantas habitaciones así que dormirán en parejas, aunque estoy segura que esto no les será ninguna molestia ─Tomoyo hizo otra pausa en lo que el murmullo de todas se apagaba─ En cuanto hayan elegido una pareja, sigan a alguna de las sirvientas y ellas les mostraran su habitación.

En el salón se formo una gran conmoción, si bien había muchas parejas que ya eran claras, muchas otras se estaban formando, había un gran movimiento de las chicas que corrían de un lado a otro buscando con quien quedarse curiosamente nadie pareció protestar por tener que compartir la habitación con alguien más.

Tomoyo alcanzo a escuchar a Nagisa, Himeko, Shizuma y Chikane sobre cómo iban a dormir, aunque le pareció oír que llegaban a un acuerdo grupal. A lo lejos pudo ver a Sumika quien le guiño un ojo pues había conseguido quedarse de pareja con Kazama. Cuando Sahchiko le pregunto a Sei sobre Yumi y Touko, ella solo sonrió y la invito a su habitación. Pronto todas las parejas estuvieron formadas y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando Tomoyo se dirigía a su habitación, el ama de llaves se acerco a ella y le dijo en voz baja que a las afueras de la mansión había un grupo de personas, que decían venir del Michiru Foros, y que les gustaría pasar a saludar a todas las chicas. Tomoyo dudo por un momento, había oído que los chicos y chicas de Michiru Foros respetaban, amaban y defendían el yuri, pero no creía que las chicas tuvieran tiempo para recibir visitas, además estaban emocionadas por ir a "dormir" incluyéndose a sí misma. Así que tomo una resolución.

Envía a mi servicio secreto de guardaespaldas ellas sabrán cómo manejar la situación ─dijo Tomoyo y se llevo a Sakura a su cuarto para terminar lo empezado en el jardín.

**Horas después en el cuartel general de Michiru foros. . . **

─¿Todos están bien? ─dijo Sigfrido dirigiéndose a todos en la habitación.

─Pues la mayoría llegamos bien ─dijo Simoun─ pero debimos de retirarnos al primer aviso.

─¿Qué, y rendirnos tan fácil? ─sono la voz de Verito0o. ─¡Nunca!.

─Yo insisto que nos vimos muy frikis al ir ─dijo magocosmico─ nos vimos casi tan mal como los japoneses que se casan con sus videojuegos y sus almohadas.

─Tampoco seas tan exagerado ─respondió mgv_dx─ era solo una visita casual, quizás tomar unas fotos saludar, y ya.

─Si, íbamos en un plan muy tranquilo ─dijo Soi fong─ ni que hubiéramos ido a raptarlas. Mandarnos al servicio secreto fue algo demasiado brusco.

─Quien las asusto fue Flame_Xavier gritando "Tomoyo-sama", "Tomoyo-Sama" ─dijo Hayate Ayasaki.

─Pero no creo que me hayan oído, la mansión está muy lejos de la reja de entrada, además no me pude controlar ─se disculpo Flame_Xavier.

─Igual los demás teníamos a nuestras chicas favoritas allí adentro y nos controlamos. ─dijo Aki.

─Si, Aki se moría de ganas por ver a Touko ─dijo Sigfrido─ ¿Verdad Aki?

─Si, me siento tan decepcionada de no haberla visto ─respondió ella sarcásticamente.

─Bueno pero no solo estaba Touko también había más chicas allí ─dijo nNra─ pero no creo que haya sido culpa de nadie.

─Si, Nura tiene razón, no culpen al pobre Flame –dijo Paper.

─Gracias jefa ─dijo Flame_Xavier.

─¿Que no ven que ya es mucha tortura el que no haya visto a Tomoyo, ni a su linda Asuka? ─continuo Paper.

─¿Y me lo tenias que recordar? ─dijo Flame_xavier que había empezado a llorar.

¿Oigan alguien ha visto mi libreta de autógrafos? ─pregunto TachiandNeko─ la lleve por si la utilizaba pero la perdí en la confusión.

─No, no la he visto ─dijo Mathías.

─Entonces, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?, parece mi libreta de autógrafos ─Tachi se acerco para quitársela pero Mathias la alejo de su alcance

─Yo la encontré y ahora es mía ─dijo Mathías, en ese momento Tachi se abalanzo sobre Mathías y pronto una nube de polvo se formo a su alrededor.

─¿Alguien podría separarlos? ─pregunto Sigfrido aunque parecía divertido.

─Yo voy ─dijo Tenshi-Sama, pero antes de que llegara, los dos ya se habían separado y estaban riéndose como buenos hermanos─ No sé ni para que me ofrecí.

─Ok, ya tranquilos, olvidemos lo que paso hoy y concentrémonos en el futuro, tenemos que planear una nueva estrategia para ir a la fiesta de navidad.

─Que tal si usamos mi plan de llevar a Syaoran y luego. . . ─comenzó Hayate pero las miradas de Sigfrido, Flame_Xavier, Kenuma, x_Miki_x, lules y Escarlata lo detuvieron─ oh está bien, yo solo decía.

─Bien como iba diciendo ─continuo Sig─ la próxima vez sin importar lo que pase lograremos entrar.

─¿Y si estoy bajo el muérdago con Tomoyo puedo besarla? ─pregunto Flame_Xavier.

─¡No! ─exclamaron todos.

─Recuerda que el deber de esta sociedad es proteger, defender y honrar la santidad de las parejas yuri ─dijo Sigfrido─ eso sería atentar contra el TomoSaku y eso sería ir contra los principios de Michiru Foros.

─Bueno yo solo decía –se disculpo Flame.

─Ves lo que se siente que te regañen ─le dijo Hayate a Flame.

─Bueno ya, orden en la corte ─Sigfrido intentaba calmar a todos.

─Oye Sig, esto ya no es el juicio a Shinji ─se burlo magocosmico.

─Cierto ─se disculpo Sigfrido─ como les iba diciendo, preparen sus regalos, porque Michiru Foros ira a la fiesta de navidad de este año.

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**N.A.** Bien aquí termino este fic, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews n_n.

Por cierto, a todos los fans del yuri los invito a entrar al foro Michiru de anime y manga yuri, donde encontraran muchos temas yuri para platicar, además de gente genial con quien compartir nuestra afición por el yuri. Allí estoy como Flame_Xavier (¡No!, ¿En serio?), si están interesados, visiten la pagina, el link esta en mi perfil les aseguro que se pasaran genial.


End file.
